Tu sonrisa por siempre
by DGMMFT 148
Summary: Un poder antiguo y desconocido que duerme en el interior de un mago. La magia de dragon slayer no es la unica antigua y poderosa que existe... Mi segundo fic , primero de fairy tail basado en el opening 5 "Egao no Mahou" Primero de mi cuatrilogia que engloba este, fénix hunters, celos:nivel dragon slayer, y heart of phoenix soul of fairy.
1. Un poder desconocido

Hola gente qué tal están? Me han echado de menos? ;-)

Bueno les traigo otro fic esta vez de una pareja de fairy tail que personalmente es una de mis favoritas (aunque no aparezca en la serie)

Me refiero al rowen (romeo combolt y wendy marvell)

Se me hacen muy buenos el uno para el otro... lastima que en la serie casi no tengan diálogos... En fin será un fic de dos capítulos el primero un songfic del opening 5 (egao no mahou) y el otro un fic a forma de epílogo.

_**DISCLAIMER**_: Fairy Tail NO me pertenece (si no está pareja existiría y habría algunos cambios con respecto a otra cierta pareja) pertenece al gran Hiro Mashima al igual que la canción pertenece al grupo Magic Party

Lo único mío es la historia y los personajes/nuevos poderes que tengan los personajes.

NA: Si te gusta esta pareja o cualquier otra te recomiendo leer los fanficts de kitsune95 son estupendos y no hay pérdida.

Na:recomiendo escuchar la canción mientras lo lees

PRIMERO VA LA "HISTORIA"Y LUEGO LA CURSIVA (LETRA)

Bien...Comenzamos:

_**TU SONRISA POR SIEMPRE **_

Wendy empezó a sollozar...sabía que no iban a venir a por ella...

"vamos wendy no te desesperes"dijo charle a su lado,ya veras como natsu y los demás están de camino...

"No charle... Porque se molestarían en venir por un miembro?...es inútil jamás podré escapar de aquí...

"Ya veo"dijo sonriendo "entonces esos que veo allí no son natsu y su grupo?...

Wendy levantó la cabeza emocionada y...si...estaban allí...natsu lucy gray erza happy...incluso romeo había venido... Habían venido por ella..

pensó llorando de alegría...

"!Wendy! grito natsu corriendo con todos hacia ella

"Natsu... Minna... "

_Ai mo yume mo kimi to naraba _

_MAJIKARU ni kawaru sa?_

_egao no mahou kakeyou _

!Oye maldito! dijo natsu nada más llegar,suelta a wendy ahora!

"así que tu eres el famoso salamander"eh? Jajaja que interesante no estaría mal ver si los rumores sobre ti son ciertos...

"No se de que estas hablando pero no te vas a ir sin más después de atacar a alguien de nuestro gremio... Happy , chicos vamos!

AYE!gritó el exceed al levantar el vuelo con el cojido

_Mondai darake no pawafuru na sekai ni _

_Chotto akogare te ta_

_Tomatta jikan ugoki hajime ta n da _

_Kimi ni deatte kara _

_Doushite umare te iki teru no ka _

_Muzukashii kotae wa ira naiyo_

"Ábrete puerta del centauro y del toro!...Sagitario!, Tauro! grito lucy mientras invocaba a dos de sus espíritus y empezaban a atacar

"I_**ce maker!**_ lances! gritó gray mientras creaba y lanzaba lanzas de hielo

_**Kansou**_! gritó erza sacando su armadura celestial y lanzando sus espadas

Todos los ataques dieron en el blanco

Natsu, Romeo ahora!

_**Karyo no tekken**_! gritó natsu lanzándose con los puños ya en llama mientras romeo lo seguía igual con sus llamas en las manos

Ambos ataques de los magos de fuego impactaron en el enemigo...

_Warao u nako u sunnao de ii _

_Shinpuru na kimochi _

_Ichiban daiji _

_Kanashi yoru ni nagasu namida _

_Tsuyo sa ni kaeru sa egao no _

_Mahou kakeyou _

Jajajaja...río el chico cuando todos los ataques hubieron cesado... "Veo que fairy tail no es llamado el gremio más poderoso por nada" aunque pareciera imposible se le estaba... rompiendo la cara?!...

"Veo que tu estupidez es tan grande como tu poder natsu"dijo el chico" "los dragon slayer tenemos un olfato muy agudo y podemos detectar a otros fácilmente...me sorprende que no te hayas dado cuenta..."

"Tenemos"? dijo lucy extrañada... entonces... eso significa que tu eres..."

"Exacto" dijo "soy el dragon slayer del desierto y la tierra...y al igual que natsu y vuestra querida amiga wendy soy de la primera generación"

"Ahora me toca a mi atacar!"dijo mientras acumulaba energía...

****"!SABAKU NO HOUKO! grito lanzando su rugido de dragón...

Cuando esté paso todos estaban el el suelo...

"maldición..."que pasa?dijo gray...no puedo moverme..."

"ese rugido de dragón no era tan poderoso... dijo lucy... Entonces... por que no podemos..."?

"jajaja"esa arena que tenéis encima no es normal tiene un polvo dorado especial de los dragones del desierto que impide el movimiento...lo que significa que por muy fuertes que seáis no podréis hacer nada si no podéis moveros jajajaja...

"Maldito"...gruñó romeo... había aceptado ir por que no pensaba dejar que nadie le hiciera daño a wendy... pero que les hubiera derrotado tan fácilmente... era frustrante..."po que te llevaste a wendy? pregunto... había muchos miembros más y también más dragon slayers... por que fue justamente ella?

"Bueno... no pasa nada por que lo sepáis" dijo aun riéndo.

"Sabéis que hay poderes que se complementan no? como por ejemplo los poderes de la luz y la oscuridad de los dragon slayer gemelos sting y rogue... Bien los poderes del cielo y la tierra también tienen ese poder... Si se logra obtener ambos se obtiene un poder muy superior al de cualquier dragon slayer normal...

"Y que te hace pensar que wendy te va a dar sus poderes eh?! dijo charle...

Jejeje... créeme me los terminará dando... También se sabe que si dos dragones se aparean obtienen una pequeña parte del poder del otro...contesta eso a tu pregunta querida exceed?

Las caras de todos reflejaban varias cosas en el caso de wendy y charle miedo y horror y en el contrario rabia odio y frustración

..."No te atreveras"... dijo romeo tiritando de rabia

"Bueno pensaba matarla primero pero seria un auténtico crimen destrozar un rostro tan bonito" jajajajajajajajaja...

_Donnani tsuyoi kimi datte kokoro ni _

_Fuan kakae teru _

_Hitoiri ja nai yo wata shi ga koko ni iru _

_Kimi to onaji you ni _

_Kyou mo ashita mo hyaku nen saki mo _

_Kodoku to tatakai tsuzuke nagara _

Jamás... Jamás te permitiré que la hagas algo así! rugió romeo haciendo su mayor esfuerzo y poniéndose de pie

"Vaya vaya... Quien diría que habría alguien que podría romper el efecto paralizante de mi rugido del desierto... Y mas sorprendente aun que ese "alguien"no fuera un dragon slayer..."

"Dejame hacerte una pregunta chico" Por que te importa tanto esta chica? Como tu mismo has dicho antes hay muchos miembros más en vuestro gremio y más dragon slayers con más poder que ella...entonces... Por que quieres salvarla a toda costa?"

"CIERRA EL PICO!" todos en fairy tail somos igual de importantes! Desde el primero al último tengamos más o menos poder todos somos una gran familia y nos preocupamos los unos de los otros!"

"Wendy es alguien importante para nosotros..."y reuniendo todo su valor soltó eso que llevaba tanto tiempo guardando en su interior por miles de razones que no venían a cuento pensar el por qué... "Y SOBRE TODO ES ALGUIEN IMPORTANTE PARA MI!"

Curiosamente la reacción de wendy no fue de sorpresa... Simplemente sonrio y junto las manos "gambate romeo-kun"dijo casi en un susurro.

_Warao u nako u tsunagatte iyo u _

_Shoujiki na kotoba _

_Tsutae tai kara _

AAAAAAAH! Alrededor de romeo aparecían diferentes tipos de fuegos (rojo azul amarillo morado y verde) Voy a enseñarte lo que pasa si haces daño a alguien de fairy tail!"

_Ai mo yume mo kimi to naraba _

_MAJIKARU ni kawaru sa?_

_Doko made mo _

****GO HONO HOUHO! gritó lanzando un ataque combinado de los cinco fuegos

"!? Como puede tener un ataque tan poderoso... Bueno no importa mi armadura de roca y arena jamás se ha roto y no va a pasar ahora" sin embargo y contra lo que creía todo su cuerpo empezaba a rajarse...

"Cómo...es imposible que un ataque así pueda derrotarme... Es imposible... Gaaaa!...rugió al impactar el ataque y traspasarle por uno de los costados...

_Warao u nako u sunao de ii shinpuru na kimochi Ichiban daiji Kanashi yoru ni nagasu namida tsuyo sa ni kawaru sa egao no _

_Mahou o kakeyou_

"No sabia que romeo tuviera tanto poder"dijo lucy asombrada...

"Creo q natsu no es el único que puede "encenderse"dijo gray igual de asombrado...

"Wendy cuidado"! gritó charle cojiendola y apartándose del disparo

"Pero que pretende ese chico?debería apuntar primero y disparar después"dijo indignada "Con un cabeza hueca cómo natsu ya tenemos suficiente"

"No pasa nada charle" lo bueno es que como dijiste nos han salvado" "Y además e descubierto algo muy importante para mi"dijo sonriendo y con un leve sonrojo...

_Kimi to watashi no _

_Egao no mahou _

****sabaku no houko=rugido del dragón del desierto(no se si ya lo habré dicho en el fic pero por si acaso)

Go Hono Houho=cinco fuegos del fénix (busque la traducción y era lo que me venía si esta mal dicho ruego me lo digan para cambiarlo o imaginaroslo en español o como de verdad se escriba

Nos vemos en el .


	2. Confesión

Aquí traigo la última parte del fic siento el retraso :-)

Se trata de una historia pequeña esta vez sin canción y ocurre después de la pelea del .

Cuando despertó lo primero que vio romeo fueron las paredes del gremio..

Se encontraba en la oficina del maestro... Y al parecer alguien había estado cuidando de él pq tenia las manos y parte del cuerpo vendadas además de estar arropado con una manta... En ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta:

"Ah...ya has despertado?como te encuentras? "

"Lucy-nee...q ha pasado...dónde estamos?...

"Te desmayaste después de vencer a ese dragon slayer... Así que entre todos te trajimos al gremio y te dejamos descansar aquí..."dijo tocándole las vendas..."Veo q wendy ha hecho un gran trabajo...le dijo riendo

"... w...wendy-chan ha hecho esto?"... dijo sonrojandose y tapándose con la manta...

"Ella era la que más preocupada estaba por ti..." dijo lucy mientras se iba

Cuando te sientas mejor baja... Todos están esperando a ver como estas..

[...]

No acababa de bajar cuando alguien ya casi se le tiro encima...

"ROMEO!" cómo se te ha ocurrido hacer algo así?!podías no haberlo contado...

"Cálmate papá...dijo con cara de cansancio... Ya no soy un niño no tienes que tratarme como tal...

"Pero eso no significa que te tengas que ir sin avisar del gremio y arriesgarte así...OYE ME ESTÁS ESCUCHANDO?!"... dijo mientras veía alejarse a su hijo

"Si si vale...te preocupas demasiado papá"le dijo mientras salía del gremio

Subió por la escalera trasera y se tumbó en el tejadillo... Desde que natsu-nee y los demás volvieron de la isla tenrou se había convertido en su lugar favorito y siempre se iba allí cuando necesitaba pensar tranquilo..O simplemente poner sus ideas en orden... recordaba haber estado luchando y recordaba el poder que había sentido en todo su cuerpo cuando vio lo que ese maldito quería hacerle a wendy solo para obtener más poder...cada vez que lo pensaba le hervía la sangre de rabia...

Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que alguien había subido...

"Romeo-kun?... eres tu?..."

"Ahhh!..."casi se cae del tejado cuando vio que wendy había subido

"Go...gomen... te he asustado..."

"No... No te preocupes jajaja es que no te había oído subir..." Dijo disimulando su nerviosismo...

"Te duele aun? dijo tocándole las vendas?"

"El que?esto... no ha sido nada no te preocupes... "

"Siento no poder haber hecho más por ti..."dijo bajando la mirada...

"No te preocupes en serio"dijo cogiendola la mano haciendo que ella se sonrojara "no me duele nada has hecho gran trabajo"

"M...muchas gracias"

...

Ambos eran incapaces de decir nada al otro... Sentían que si lo hacían el corazón se les escaparía... Hasta que wendy se abrió a hacer lo primero por lo que empiezan siempre las parejas

"chiu... "y le besó cerca de los labios...

"Muchas gracias por salvarme" dijo sonriendo "sabía que no me dejarías sola"dijo apoyándose en él...

Y romeo sintió que le había sonreído un ángel... Y mientras abrazaba a wendy se prometió a sí mismo que nunca permitiría que nadie la quitará su sonrisa... Y que él la protegería siempre...


End file.
